Spawn of the Master Emerald
by DensaiFire
Summary: The events of this story happen a few months after Sonic Generations. Due to the overuse of the Chaos Emeralds power, a long lost entity has reawakened and continued what he began 4,000 years ago. It is up to Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles to save the Earth. Disclaimer: the Villain is an OC I found YEARS ago.


**Spawn of the Master Emerald**  
(The events of this story happen four months after Sonic Generations.)  
I don't own the Rights to Sonic.

* * *

**_It is known in History that the Emeralds and the Master Emerald have powers beyond imagination. _**

**_When the Seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds are reunited, their power is unimaginable. When the Emeralds power is used, a Dark Force from long ago gets stronger. Beware the darkness._**

**Angel Island**  
2:30:13 pm

Knuckles the Echidna was sitting at the Altar of the Master Emerald, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, giving the occasional cough of impatience. Last time he had done anything was during the whole mess with Time Eater and the Two Eggmans.  
"-sigh- Nothing ever goes on around here." He groaned. He opened his eyes and looked up at the clouds. "If only I could see Shade again." **(Shade is from Sonic Chronicles)**  
A rustle in the grass got him out of his thoughts and he picked up a rock, throwing it to the side. A bat jumped back from the Altar's side and she looked rather surprised at Knuckles.  
"How did you know I was here?" Rouge asked in a tone that most men would fall for. Unless that person was thicker than leather, though.  
"I shouldn't have to tell you. You're doing this all the time." Knuckles mumbled standing up. He was holding a Blue Chaos Emerald in his hand.  
Rouge smirked and pulled something from her back. It was a Red Chaos Emerald. "I guess Im not getting off easy, huh?"  
Knuckles cracked his fists and swung his arm around. "You have no idea!" He ran at her and shot a punch at her.  
Rouge held up a shining Emerald and got a serious look on he face. "Chaos Control!" She stated. She appeared behind Knuckles and kicked him in the back of the head. Knuckles got up, putting on his angry face.  
"You really done it now!" He roared. He shot up and dive at her, holding a fist out to punch her. Rouge held up her Chaos Emerald and charged.  
"Chaos Control!" They yelled at the same time.  
At that moment, they were caught in a rift. A beam of light shot up from the Master Emerald, filling the sky with dark clouds. Knuckles and Rouge stopped, both changing their attention to the Master Emerald. Immediately, their Emeralds shot towards the Altar, surrounding it. Rays of energy shot from the two emeralds into the beam of light, glowing even brighter than before.  
"What's going on!?" Rouge exclaimed, holding an arm up to block the light.  
Knuckles squinted really hard and looked into the light. The light suddenly exploded, shooting a blinding flash everywhere. Knuckles uncovered his eyes and saw someone standing on the Master Emerald. The two chaos emeralds fell and tumbled to Rouge's and Knuckles's feet.  
There was a hedgehog on the Emerald. His fur was a dark grey with white chest fur and quills that pointed upwards to the sky. He had a white ring mark on his stomach.  
The hedgehog straightened up, nearly falling off the Emerald. He stared at Knuckles and Rouge with two blood red eyes. He smirked and jumped off the Emerald, floating down lightly onto the Altar's first step.  
Knuckles studied him ad held up a fist, defensively. "Who are you?" Knuckles demanded.  
The hedgehog chuckled and smirked, showing a serious look on his face. "I am Haze, Haze the Hedgehog." The hedgehog replied. "Thanks for the help. It's been so long since I've been free. Sadly, you both must die now."  
Haze pointed a hand at Knuckles, and an orb of red chaos energy gathered in the palm of his hand. He fired a blast of Chaos Energy at them and smirked.  
Knuckles jumped in front of Rouge, holding up his hands. The orb exploded on him, throwing up smoke and debris. Haze laughed at his handiwork an looked into the smoke.  
The smoke cleared ad Knuckles was still standing there, holding his hands up still. He moved his hands and grinned at the hedgehog.  
"Is that the best you've got?" Sneered the Echidna.  
Haze smirked. "Chaos Control." He appeared behind Knuckles, knocking him into the Altar. Knuckles got back up and growled at the hedgehog.  
"I don't know who you are but what is your intentions? Did you come for the Master Emerald?"  
Haze looked at him and chuckled. "You've got a keen eye there. Alas that is not my true intentions." He replied. "What Im going to do again is finish what I started. And that is destroy the Earth with my Counterpart, Chaos. Since I have two emeralds and the Master in my view, Im only close to getting what I desire."  
Knuckles cracked his fists. "Like I would let that happen!"  
Haze appeared before him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the side of the Altar. An ominous aura started emanating off of him.  
"Chaos Channel." A large stream of chaos energy shot into Knucklez, causing him to cry out in pain. Haze, once satisfied, dropped the Echidna and turned away.  
"You're too weak to be a match for me."  
**The chaos emeralds started glowing brightly and an aura began forming around Knuckles.  
(Most of you might not know this form but Knuckles has a form almost like Dark Sonic, but he has a little more control over his emotions and actions. This form is called Chaos Knuckles from Archie's Knuckles the Echidna series.)**  
Haze looked back at Knuckles and smirked. "I remember now. This is Chaos Knuckles is I am correct?"  
Knuckles, whose fur was now green and his eyes were green, stood up and glared at Haze. "I haven't even warmed up."  
Haze smirked and held out a hand, firing a small burst of chaos energy. Knuckles held up hand, holding the energy in place before throwing it off to the side. He appeared before Haze and began sending fist after fist into the hedgehog. Haze was rather surprised by the sudden increase in strength. Haze stepped back, dodging a punch and slid his leg up, slamming it into Knuckles.  
A little bit of blood dripped from his mouth and he flew back into a column of stone. Haze walked over to the injured Echidna and saw that Knuckles was back to his normal self. He chuckled and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him into the air.  
"Oh it's been awhile since I've had a fight. Too bad you weren't even a challenge."  
Knuckles grabbed the hedgehog's arm, attempting to remove him from his grasp. "Damn you... What are you?!" He gasped for air.  
Haze smirked and threw him into another column. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Haze the Hedgehog. I am the Spawn of the Master Emerald and I am free to do as I please."  
Rouge flew up behind him, lifting her leg up as she began spinning. Haze spun around, grabbing her leg and tossing her into Knuckles. Haze grabbed the two Emeralds and turned to a dazed Knuckles. Rouge was helping the Echidna up to his feet.  
"I await our next meeting, Knuckles." Haze said. He turned away and flew into the air. "Try putting up a better fight next time!"  
Rouge growled and muttered under her breath. "What a dick."  
She watched the grey hedgehog fly off into the distance, disappearing from view.  
_

**Blue Wood Hill Zone**  
3:58:47 pm

A black hedgehog was lying on the hillside of his favorite place to be. It was his vacation **(supposedly)**. He accepted **(more like forced)** a temporary leave from GUN and was enjoying **(... I have nothing to say...) **his time off. A chaos emerald was laying beside him and he let out a soft breath, closing his eyes and relaxing without a care in the world. His ears perked up and his eyelids twitched.  
"It's quiet." He murmured. "Too quiet."  
He jumped up, taking out a pistol and aiming into the bushes. He pulled the trigger, firing a bullet into the shrub. A white hedgehog held up his hand and the cerulean circle on his glove began glowing. The bullet stopped in mid air and it fell to the ground.  
"Is that how you greet people, Shadow? I thought we were friends!" Silver said.  
Shadow sighed and put the gun away. He laid back down on the hill and rested his eyes.  
"Then don't sneak around like you're trying to do something." Shadow grunted. "So what do you have to tell me?"  
Silver sat down beside the black hedgehog and looked up at the clouds. "There's a problem."  
Shadow scoffed, as if it wasn't obvious. "And?"  
"The future is nothing but chaos now. Someone by the name Haze is ruling and a clan of Echidnas known as the Nocturnus follow him. It's like a living hell back there."  
Shadow smirked. "Well then. Is there someway to stop that?" Shadow asked.  
Silver nodded. "We need to make sure the Twilight Cage is not opened ever again and that the hedgehog known as Haze is destroyed. But if we don't, then in the future, you, Omega, Sonic, and the others will be killed by Haze."  
Shadow sat up and looked at him. "How can I die? I'm immortal." Shadow stated. "I fell from space for crying out loud."  
"Well you die much later than the others. You die leading a rebellion against the Nocturn."  
Shadow sighed and stood up. Shadow suddenly grabbed his chaos emerald and spun around, the emerald shining brightly. "Chaos Control!"  
Haze had appeared and was flying towards them. Time seemed to have slowed down and Shadow appeared behind Haze, kicking him in the head. Haze fell down with a thud and jumped up, dodging Shadow who spin dashed at him. He was caught off guard when Silver used his telekinetic powers and grabbed him.  
Haze was frozen in place and saw Shadow get up. "So you must be Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform?" He asked.  
Shadow smirked and pulled out a gun, pointing the barrel at Haze's head. "So why did you attack? I was on vacation."  
Haze smirked and disappeared in a flash of light. Silver gasped with shock when Haze appeared behind Shadow, slamming an elbow into his back and knocking him into Silver. "I am here for the Emeralds. Hand over your Chaos Emeralds and I'll let you live."  
Shadow wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and stood up. "Chaos Snap." He murmured. He appeared over Haze and slammed his fists into Haze's head. Haze sidestepped and jumped up, slamming a fist into Shadow. Silver appeared behind Haze, throwing a punch that was aimed to his back.  
Time suddenly stopped and Haze turned around, pointing a hand at him. "Chaos Blast." Haze said. A burst of blue chaos energy shot from his hand. Silver was absorbed into the blast and was found lying on the ground. Shadow fell to the ground after being in the air when time froze. Haze walked over and picked up the Chaos Emerald before flying off.  
_

**Station Square**  
10:45:12 pm

Haze busted through a window in a jewelry shop. He looked more like Sonic right now due to his ability of taking another form. In hand, he had two Chaos Emeralds.  
"5 down, 2 to go." He stated. He ran off, since he had to stay in character.

9:38:54 am  
**Station Square**

On the news, a female reporter with caramel skin was talking. She was relating the events of what happened last night and showed footage of a blue hedgehog crashing through the Jewelry Shop window, holding two chaos emeralds.  
"As of now, Suspect Sonic the Hedgehog is being transported to his cell prison by GUN officials. Further information will be updated within the next hour. Stay tuned for more."

Sonic was riding in a helicopter over the city. He looked around, noting the big guys with big guns. He also saw Topaz, Rouge's partner in GUN.  
"Sonic, Im asking you again. Where did you hide the Chaos Emeralds?" She asked, a little annoyed.  
Sonic sighed and looked out the window. "Like I've said over and over again, I have no idea what you're talking about. This has happened before and you know I wouldn't steal an Emerald for my own wants."  
Topaz growled and cracked her pen. Sonic sighed and stood up before opening the hatch to the helicopter. Topaz stood up and pointed her gun at him.  
"Sir Im going to ask you to sit back down!"  
Sonic smirked and jumped out, grabbing the side of the Helicopter's wing. Topaz poked her head out and growled. "What are you doing?! Get back here!"  
Sonic smirked. "What? There's no inflight movies or food! All it is is you asking the same thing." Sonic tore off a small sheet of metal and held on tight to the wing. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat but I like running better."  
Sonic let go off the wing and fell through the air. Topaz growled and closed the door. She grabbed a walkie talkie and spoke into it.  
"All available forces! Suspect Sonic the Hedgehog is fleeing from authorities. Hunt him down and catch him at all costs! Topaz over and out."  
(Yes I used a scene from SA2. That cutscene is just awesome!)  
As Sonic was soaring towards the ground, two GUN robots flew down beside him. Sonic flipped up on his makeshift board and the robots shot each other. The two hunks of metal fell towards the surface in a mass of flaming metal. Sonic began spinning in midair when he neared a tall building with a slanted roof. He flipped over and slid down the roof on his board and began skating off of buildings. GUN robots started blocking his way but he skated off the side of the building and began skating down the steep incline.  
"Dang these guys don't give up!" The hedgehog stated when he saw more GUN robots try and form a road block.  
Sonic made a daring move and jumped up, flying off the board and flying over a building. He flipped over in midair and began running down the street, going faster than sound.  
He was blasting through every road block that was placed before him and even large metal walls. It seemed he would make it but the GUN soldiers played their trump card. A robot that looked like Sonic with Black paint and white stripes were painted over its head. The robot had red eyes and a small gun barrel on each arm. Its head had a white stripe going down the middle of its forehead, ending just before its eyes.  
"Sonic I must take you in." The robot stated in a metallic voice. "It is my sole duty as Prototype Mecha N-160 to complete assigned task."  
Sonic smirked and jumped up. "Then you'll just have to get me, Mecha!" Sonic then rolled into a small ball and shot forward, initiating a homing attack.  
Mecha dodged and flew forward. Its hands had two circles on its palms ad they began glowing. As the robot flew by, cars and other objects began floating up and surrounded Mecha.  
"What the- That's Silver's telekinesis!" Sonic exclaimed. Mecha held up its left arm and swung it at Sonic, throwing a car at the speeding car. Sonic jumped up and landed on one of the floating cars and hopped from object to object before getting close to Mecha.  
"There's always a weakness to Telekinesis!" Sonic used a homing attack on Mecha, slamming into the robot. The force from the attack knocked Mecha onto the ground, causing him to skid along on the ground.  
Sonic shot by as the robot was regaining balance. Mecha then shot forward, catching up to Sonic. He was then immersed in an aura of red chaos energy and shot forward, flying ahead of Sonic.  
"So now you want a race!" Sonic snickered. He too became immersed in an aura of blue energy and shot forward. "Lets see who's the fastest!"  
Sonic and Mecha began racing each other, slamming into each other as if trying to throw each other off balance. Mecha flew up and its hands became enveloped in a purplish pink aura. It clasped both hands together and shot a barrage of tiny chaos missiles.  
"So he can use The power of Chaos?" Sonic muttered. "Leave it to GUN to pull off the unspeakable."  
Sonic began dodging from side to side, dodging each attack and jumped up. "You lose, faker!"  
Mecha's eyes flickered brightly in response. "I am the Ultimate Copy. My inspired creators used the data based off of Metal Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic." The robot beamed. "I cannot be defeated."  
Sonic spun around, kicking the robot in the head, causing it to slam into a building. Sonic stopped and looked into the debris and cloud of dust. Mecha flew out of the debris, slamming into Sonic. The blue hedgehog found himself flying into a car and coughed up a bit of blood.  
Mecha walked towards him, balling up a metal fist. "I am the Ultimate Copy." It said, pointing a sharp finger at Sonic. "You can say Im almost the real thing."  
Sonic stood up and wiped his mouth. "Lets end this!"  
Mecha punched Sonic in the gut and brought a metal hand over his head, slamming him into the ground. Sonic stood up and dashed away. He appeared behind Mecha an kicked him in the head, followed by a punch to the back. The robot doubled over and Sonic landed on its back, slamming it down into the ground. As the robot tried to stand up, Sonic grabbed a metal pole and stabbed the robot, piercing it through the back ad out the chest.  
The robot twitched and its eyes turned dim, showing that its engines had died. Sonic fell back and sighed.  
"Geez that was tight!" He exasperated, falling back. "How do I put up with this?"  
Something then caught his eye. He looked over and saw something glowing in Mecha's waist. He walked towards the robot and saw a Chaos Emerald in its lower abdomen. Sonic removed the robot's waist and picked up the Emerald.  
"So this is how he had our abilities."  
Sonic then jumped back when he saw Haze appear out of no where. Haze bent down and ran a hand on Mecha's head.  
"This robot has went through quite a beating." He muttered. He looked up at Sonic and saw the Chaos Emerald. "You must be Sonic the Hedgehog. It seems even today you continue to abuse my parent's power."  
Sonic cocked an eyebrow. 'What is he talking about?'  
Haze stood up and picked up the pieces of Mecha N-160. "If you wish to live a long life, you better give me that Emerald."  
Sonic got in a fighting stance and smirked. "You'll have to take it from me then!"  
Haze raised an eyebrow and disappeared in a flicker. He appeared before the hedgehog and kneed him in the stomach, causing Sonic to fall over and drop the Emerald.  
"H-He used Chaos Control!" Sonic gasped as he regained his breath.  
Haze picked up the Emerald ad turned away. "That wasn't Chaos Control." Sonic's eyes widened. "What I displayed was my ability to control, distort, and remove time. I can even tap into alternate timelines, including those that have been destroyed completely (Sonic 06 reference)."  
Sonic stood up and glared at him. "What do you need that Emerald for?"  
Haze smirked. "I've already attained 5 other emeralds. I need one more for my plan to be complete. We will meet again."  
Haze disappeared, along with the Emerald and Mecha. Sonic clenched his fist and ran off. As he ran out of the city, his mind was racing faster than his feet.  
'Damn this is not good! If he has all the Chaos Emeralds and hopes to use the Master Emerald, who knows what he'll do!'  
He ran down the highway, and ran through other zones, such as Woodland Zone, Sunset Hill Zone, and Blue Coast Zone.  
He reached the edge of a mountain and stopped. There he could see his old home and where his adventure had first started. He was at the edge of Green Hill Zone. Sonic took a quick look around and breathed in the fresh air.  
"It's been awhile since I've been back here." He said. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of a plane's rotor blades. He looked up and saw a very familiar plane that was painted blue and had two tails coming out of a ring on its side.  
"It's Tails!" He exclaimed. Sonic began jumping up as waving, trying to get the small fox's attention.  
Something caught Tails's eye and he looked over the side of the Tornado. His eyes widened with excitement when he saw his friend, Sonic. He pulled the plane to the side and landed the Tornado on the ground. Tails hopped out of the plane and ran to his friend.  
"Sonic!" The fox squeaked in excitement.  
"Yo, Tails! Long time no see." Sonic greeted back.  
"I saw the news!" Tails stated. "Guess we have another plot on our hand."  
Sonic turned around and looked up at the sky. "I wonder if Dr. Eggman is behind this."  
Tails scratched his head and shrugged. Sonic sighed and began tapping his foot on the ground.  
"What really got me is that he could use Chaos Control."  
Tails looked at his friend. "Who?"  
"The hedgehog's name is Haze. He witnessed my battle with GUN's Mecha N-160. Also he stole the emerald that was in N-160's lower abdomen. It's just trouble brewing in the wind."  
Tails looked around. He then saw a grey hedgehog flying through the sky. "Sonic!"  
Sonic looked up and spotted the hedgehog. "That's Haze!" He exclaimed. "Tails! Fire up the Tornado!"  
Tails nodded and jumped in his plane. Sonic jumped on the wing. The Tornado's engine brimmed to life and flew off. Sonic held on tightly and smirked when they caught up to Haze. He stood up and cupped his hands to his mouth.  
"Hey, Haze! Time to give up those emeralds!"  
Haze looked behind him and groaned when he saw Sonic. "You're starting to get annoying." He muttered.  
Sonic smirked and jumped up, initiating a homing attack on Haze. Haze flipped over, grabbing Sonic by the arm. He then spun around and threw Sonic back at the plane. Sonic flew past the plane, missing the wing.  
"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. He threw a small metallic orb at Sonic. "Catch!"  
Sonic caught the orb. The orb flashed and disappeared. He found himself floating in midair and saw that he had a pair of new sneakers on that looked similar to his signature ones. **(They look exactly like Sonic's soap shoes from SA2)**  
"Thanks Tails!" Sonic then flew at Haze. He spun up into a ball and shot forward at Haze. He slammed into Haze, knocking him back.  
Haze flipped over in midair and regained balance. Haze balled up one of his hands into a fist and placed his other hand on his fist.  
"I will send you to hell with this last attack!" He yelled. Red chaos energy began concentrating in his hands. It started glowing, radiating a flashing light. The energy then extended forward like a sword's blade and two barbs extended from the sides of the sword.  
"Chaos Sword!" Haze shot a blast of chaos energy that was shaped like a large sword.  
"What the-" Sonic barely had time to dodge. Haze fired another Chaos Sword at him, this time bigger, and faster.  
"I won't be able to make it!" Sonic gasped.  
"Chaos Control!" Sonic disappeared in a flash of light, completely avoiding the attack.  
Haze smirked and spun around, spotting Shadow who was holding Sonic by the arm. Silver was there as well.  
"I thought we'd find you here." Silver stated, holding up a hand. "Ready for round 2!?"  
Haze growled in the back if his throat. "This time I'll kill you for sure."  
Silver's hand started glowing and Haze froze. He thrusted his hand down towards the ground, throwing Haze down. Haze crashed to the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust. Silver flew down to him and a large blade of chaos energy formed before him.  
"Psychic Knife!" The large blade was shot into the dust, causing an explosion to occur. Haze appeared behind Silver, slamming his arm into him. Silver was knocked into a hill.  
"How pathetic." Haze muttered.  
Shadow appeared above him, clasping both hands together to form a large fist. He hit Haze in the head before disappearing only to appear before Haze again. Haze cracked his neck and looked at Shadow as if the attack had no effect.  
"Was that the best you've got?"  
Shadow crossed his arms and disappeared. He began appearing everywhere around Haze, causing after images to form.  
"Oh I'm just full of surprises." Shadow sneered. Haze felt a fist make contact with his back. And then a kick to the head, a fist to the stomach, an elbow to the side, a round house kick to the back of the head, and so on.  
Haze was struggling to keep up. "Where the hell are you!" He roared. The after images disappeared and Haze began looking around. He was then caught by surprise when Sonic spin dashed into him, pushing him into a hill.  
Sonic jumped back and got in a fighting stance. "Ready to give up?"  
Haze muttered under his breath and disappeared. He appeared behind Sonic, crashing a fist into his head. "I cannot be defeated! If I could then how would you think that Im not dead?" Haze was about to land another punch to Sonic's head but it was intercepted by a red echidna's hand. Sonic looked up and smirked.  
"What took you so long, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.  
Knuckles looked at Sonic and then averted his gaze back to Haze. "I sensed this same dark energy on Angel Island yesterday." Knuckles stated pushing Haze back. He got into a boxing stance and smirked. "I can't wait to show you what Im made of."  
Haze smirked. "Come at me then."  
Knuckles charged, uppercutting him before landing a kick to his stomach. When the uppercut made contact, Haze's head flew up, leaving a large bruise on his chin. The wound suddenly disappeared and Haze punched Knuckles in the gut, knocking him into Sonic. Haze walked over to them as began charging another Chaos Sword.  
A barrel of a gun poked against his head and his eyes turned to see Shadow. Sonic sweatdropped, thinking that was a bit overkill.  
"Stop now and I might let you live."  
Time seemed to have stopped and Haze walked behind Shadow, aiming the Chaos Sword at him. Shadow was then blasted by the mass of Chaos Energy. Shadow was lying in a crater on the ground and Haze started looking around.  
"This was boring." Haze jumped up when a barrage of bullets started firing at him. He looked up and saw Tails flying the Tornado, which flew low.  
"No Tails! Fly away! He's too strong!" Sonic exclaimed.  
Haze jumped up towards the plane and made time stop. A large orb of blue chaos energy formed in his hand and he aimed at the plane.  
"Chaos Blast!" Haze exclaimed. The plane was engulfed in the large blast and Tails was seen falling out of the sky. Sonic jumped and caught him before he could hit the ground.  
He laid Tails on the ground and tried to wake him up, but Tails wouldn't open an eye. "Tails!" Sonic cried. From the smoke an emerald fell from the sky and landed before them. Haze Saw the emerald and noticed that the six he had collected were acting strange.  
"What's going on?" He asked. The emeralds he had suddenly shot off of him and flew towards the one on the ground.  
Images of Sonic's beaten friends came to mind. "Everyone fought... Everyone saved me... But for what reason did they have to suffer!"  
The emeralds turned black and an immense aura surrounded Sonic. His fur turned Dark Blue and his eyes became completely white.  
"What's with this power!" Haze exclaimed. He began forming a Chaos Sword in his hands and fired it at Sonic. Sonic stood up and smacked it to the side, making it explode to his right.  
Haze growled and muttered under his breath. "So this is the Negative power of the Chaos Emeralds? I never thought it'd be this powerful!"  
Sonic appeared before Haze and began sending a barrage of fists into the fiend. Haze began coughing up blood with every hit. Sonic kicked him back and began forming an orb of chaos energy in his hands.  
"Die you bastard!" Sonic roared. He shot the orb at Haze, exploding on impact. Haze crawled out of his crater, bloody and bruised.  
Sonic landed on the ground and reverted back to his normal self, and the chaos emeralds turned back to their normal colors. They began surrounding Sonic, flying around him at high speeds. He crossed his arms and floated a bit into the air. He uncrossed his arms quickly, sending off an explosion of energy. A column of light rose to the sky.  
"Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh!" Sonic roared. The emeralds disappeared and the column of light disappeared. There stood Sonic, whose fur was now golden and his eyes were red while his quills stood on end.  
"I will end this once and for all!" Super Sonic stated.  
Haze stood up and glared at him. "If it isn't the power of the Chaos Emeralds himself, Super Sonic."  
Sonic disappeared in a flicker and slammed a fist into Haze's stomach, sending him flying through the air. Haze flipped over but due to his vulnerability, Sonic rammed into him, sending him into a cliff. Sonic jumped off and became enveloped in an aura.  
"I will finish this, Haze!" Sonic rolled up into a ball and began spinning. He was being enveloped in a coat of green chaos energy, letting off an aura.  
Haze stood up in mid air and began concentrating Chaos Energy into hands. "The servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power." Sonic shot forward like a rocket. He was colored green with a mix of yellow though. "The controller is the one that unifies the power. I call upon the Master..."  
He caught Sonic while he was spinning with both hands. "-To stop the chaos emeralds!"  
Sonic suddenly transformed back into his regular form and fell down to the ground. The chaos emeralds fell down around him.  
Sonic stood up an rubbed his head. "What happened?" He grunted.  
Haze, who was floated above, began laughing. "That's another ability of mine." He said. "I can control the Emeralds according to my will. That included dispelling someone's super form that has a weak will."  
Shadow and Silver got up and saw Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds. "What's going on?" Silver asked.  
Shadow crossed his arm. "He got defeated. It's obvious it's up to us to defeat him." He became enveloped in a yellow aura and he transformed into Super Shadow. Silver fluid the same and became Super Silver and they flew towards Haze.  
Haze turned to see what was going on. He was Uppercutted high into the air by shadow before a bunch of large boulders slammed into him thanks to Silver's telekinesis. Haze flipped over and dodged Silver's attacks.  
"So this is Super Shadow and Super Silver." Haze grunted. "It's been awhile since I've seen Super Silver, though."  
Silver raised an eyebrow. "Why do you mean? This is my first time using the Emeralds like this!"  
Haze smirked. "Oh I forget. You erased that event from time itself."  
Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"  
Haze laughed and held up a hand. He pointed to the two hedgehogs. "I'm saying you two and Sonic destroyed time once before." Haze replied.  
"How's that possible!?" Silver growled.  
Haze put down his arm and closed his eyes. "Anything's possible with the Emeralds."  
Silver flew at him, slamming a fist into him, sending him flying back. Silver then raised both hands and objects of all sizes rose up into the air. Haze flipped over and was almost hit by a bunch of boulders. Silver swung his arm out, throwing a large chunk of the mountain at him. Haze held out his hand.  
"Chaos Blast!" He called out, shooting a burst of chaos energy at the mountain, reducing it to nothing but dust.  
When the smoke cleared Silver wasn't there. "Meteor Smash!" Haze spun around and saw a large ball of rock, dirt and debris floating in the air. It was all being conjured by Silver.  
"What the hell is that?!" He exclaimed. Silver threw the large mass at Haze. Haze wasn't able to dodge and was crushed under the rock.  
Silver smirked. "How'd you like my true power?" Shadow noticed something ad disappeared. He appeared before Silver and jumped onto him, pushing him down. A second later and Silver would've been decapitated by a Chaos Sword.  
Haze flew out of the dust, bruised and bloody. "You damn bastard! I will sen you to hell!" He shot a chaos sword at them.  
Shadow spun around, grabbing ahold of the mass of pure energy. It began glowing a different color and it started radiating a golden aura.  
"Chaos..." He shot the energy at Haze. "Spear!"  
Haze ascended a bit, dodging the blast. Shadow appeared before him and elbowed him in the back, knocking him into the mountain. Shadow then aimed his hand at the crater where Haze landed in. The palm of his hand began glowing blue.  
"Behold! The ultimate power!" He yelled. Thousands of blue chaos spears shot from his hand and shot into the crater. "Ah ha ha ha haaaaa! There's no escaping the ultimate Lifeform!"  
Sonic stood up and saw Super Shadow and Super Silver flying above, except, Shadow was firing a barrage of Chaos Spears into the mountain side. He noticed something and began tapping into the power of the chaos emeralds. He flew up beside Silver and crossed his arms.  
"I hope he doesn't lose control." Sonic mumbled. Silver nodded. The barrage of chaos spears had ended and Shadow placed his hand down.  
Haze rose out of the mountain and floated up before them. He didn't have a single scratch on him, even after he was attacked by a barrage of chaos spears. Shadow cracked his knuckles in anger.  
"Can't anything kill this guy?!" Shadow growled. Sonic smirked.  
"I know! Light Speed Attack!" He suggested.  
Silver looked at Sonic. Shadow smirked and turned to his ally. "Guess there's no other way to go."  
Sonic, Shadow, and Silver began glowing and then they disappeared in a flash of light. They began flying around faster than sound all around Haze, Sonic attacked first by sucker punching him in the gut. Silver appeared before him and kicked him high up into the air. Shadow then appeared above and slammed both fists into Haze, throwing him down to the ground. From a normal persons view, it looked like some one was being tossed all around in midair. Sonic the. Flew off faster than sound as Silver and Shadow threw Haze up into the air.  
'Damn! I'm getting knocked around senseless!' Haze grunted. He then noted that Silver and Shadow had just left him in the air and had disappeared. Haze flipped over and began floating once more. He look around and couldn't see them. "Where are you!? Show yourselves!"  
Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had shot around the Earth, flying all around the planet. From space, it would have looked like Earth had rings.  
Haze looked around and felt the Chaos energy grow. That was when Sonic, Shadow, and Silver appeared before him and each kicked him powerfully. Haze felt something crack and he was knocked towards the surface. He crashed and formed a crater in the ground.  
Knuckles, who was temporarily incapacitated, stood up and walked to Tails. He placed a hand on Tails' head and Tails' wounds began to heal.  
Tails eyes opened up and he saw Knuckles standing above him. "You okay kid?"  
Tails nodded. "How's Sonic?"  
Knuckles looked up. "He's alright. He, Shadow and Silver took down Haze."  
Sonic, Shadow and Silver floated down to the ground and they went out of their Super forms. "Finally it's finished." Silver stated with a satisfied look visible in his eyes.  
Sonic saw Tails immediately and rushed to him. They all celebrated, except for Shadow, who is usually too emo to take a break.  
From within the crater where Haze laid, there was a flash. Shadow saw it and a growl was deepening in the back of his throat. Silver and Sonic walked up beside him and saw that the emeralds had disappeared one by one.  
"You fools. Now I have all seven." Shadow looked up at the mountain and saw Haze standing with all the chaos emeralds surrounding him. "You will pay for this."  
The emeralds began to spin around him, glowing ever so brightly. He held up both hands and he began to transform. His eyes turned to a slitted red and his fur turned black with red stripes. The cuffs of his gloves became two red rings. His quills went everywhere; two parted off behind his cheeks to form to tusk like objects before his chest and his other quills pointed down.  
"I am Chaos Haze. My power is unmatched! You shall pay!" Three portals suddenly appeared before him and strong winds ripped through the area. The chaos emeralds suddenly disappeared and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were being sucked into the portals.  
"What's going on?!" Silver grunted. He suddenly lost grip of the ground and disappeared into one of the portals.  
"Silver!" Sonic exclaimed.  
Shadow let go of the ground and flew into a different portal that seemed to be calling to him.  
'Damnit! What to do!?' Sonic thought.  
"Resistance is futile, Sonic!" Haze shouted.  
Sonic lost his grip and was thrown into the remaining portal, causing all three of the other portals to disappear.  
"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.  
Knuckles growled ad cracked his knuckles. "What did you do to them?!"  
Haze crossed his arms over his chest and began floating in mid air. "I sent them to different dimensions in time. Where they are, they'll never get back. From now on, this planet is under my rule!"  
He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Knuckles and Tails in Green Hill. Tails looked at Knuckles.  
"What'll we do Knuckles?"  
Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest and looked into the distance. "We'll have to gather up some friends. And we'll take that bastard down."  
Tails nodded and they walked off.

**Elsewhere... (Sonic)**

Sonic woke up lying on the ground. He stood up and saw that there was water everywhere and that central city was in ruins.  
"Where am I?" He asked himself.  
He jumped off of his floating debris onto a building to get a better view. He heard people screaming and children crying.  
"This is... Where I fought Chaos."  
"Indeed it is." Sonic jumped when he turned to see a male echidna leaning on the edge. He was wearing black boots with red stripes and his fur was white with red on his arms and face. His eyes were a pale blue and he had on gloves similar to Knuckles except he had a finger and the rest was boxing glove.  
"Oh my mistake." The echidna stated. "I am Riruc the Echidna."  
Sonic nodded. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.  
Riruc walked over to him and looked over the city. "You're wondering what's going on, right?"  
Sonic nodded. Riruc sighed and stretched. "Haze has sent you back into time. As for your friends, they are in another time of their own."  
"How do I get out of here?" Sonic asked.  
A roar interrupted them and Sonic spotted the water rise. A large beast made of water appeared. It had reptilian eyes and had many tentacles.  
"It's Chaos!" Sonic exclaimed. He looked to the side and saw that Riruc wasn't there. Sonic shrugged and jumped down. He landed on a piece of spaghetti junction and began charging over the water.  
"I'll take you down for sure!"  
Chaos roared and hurled a dozen tornadoes of water at him. Sonic swerved around them and charged right into Chaos's body before running right towards its forehead. Before Sonic could hit him, Chaos scooped him out with a tentacle and threw him. Sonic slammed into a building and fell down. He was about to fade out when he saw 7 chaos emeralds surrounding him.  
He stood up and the emeralds began to surround him. In a flash of light he was golden and was floating in midair. People were cheering for him.  
Chaos roared and shot a laser at him. Sonic grabbed it with one hand and threw the energy to the side. "I'll show you the true power of the Chaos Emeralds!"  
He started flying over the water and shot right into Chaos. He flew all the way up to his forehead and slammed into Chaos's brain. Chaos let out a roar and disappeared into the water. Sonic began floating in the air and then flew at Chaos, creating a Sonic boom. Chaos began firing lasers of chaos energy at him, trying to get in the way. Sonic dodged them all and slammed into Chaos's brain once more. This time, however, he began punching it. Chaos roared once more and disappeared. He appeared on the other side of town, a straight path from where Sonic was to Chaos's position. Sonic fell onto a piece of floating debris and looked up at Chaos.  
'Hmmmm this has been quite a fight.' Sonic thought. 'Now I have a straight line to Chaos!'  
He began flying over the water once more. Chaos let out a roar and held up its tentacles. It's tentacles began firing lasers at Sonic and tornadoes of water began flying around.  
Sonic dodged everything and jumped up onto the side of a building and jumped up. "Sorry I can't stay and chat! But I've got to run!" He shot at Chaos's brain in a spindash, homing attacking the creature.  
The force of the attack was too great and Chaos fell into a building before exploding in a mass of water. Sonic landed on a building not too far from him and looked around. He transformed into his normal self and walked away.

**Elsewhere... (Shadow)**

Shadow woke up and looked around. He saw Central City in ruins and fire had rushed through the city. Weird reptilian creatures were fighting soldiers of GUN, overwhelming the humans. Shadow began walking along the blood splattered ground and constantly was helping people get away from the aliens.  
'Where am I?' Thought the confused hedgehog.

**Elsewhere (Silver)**

Silver woke up and studied his surroundings. He was lying on a rock and lava was seen everywhere, flowing out of mountains, appearing as rivers and forming into lakes. He stood up and immediately assumed a fighting pose when he heard a roar. In the distance a humongous creature was walking.  
"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself.  
He spun around and spotted two reptilian monsters that were made of rock and lava. One was shaped like a Phoenix and the other was a large worm.  
The word Iblis appeared in his mind. 'Iblis? What the hell am I thinking? And where have I heard that?'  
What challenges were to come for Shadow and Silver will be uncovered in Chapter 2. So for now I'll say they died.

'I must kill the Iblis Trigger!'

That was the first installment of yet another story that i will continue later. Also for those of you who have not noticed, I think Silver the Hedgehog is awesome. His fights just seem fun and his gameplay in Sonic 06 looks interesting. Also Dream of an Absolution is catchy. You may hate him a much as you please but keep it to yourself and don't be a dick about it. I've been there and done that.

Character Profile:

Mecha N-160  
Species: Robot  
Series: N-100  
Affiliation: GUN; Nocturn  
Appearance:  
Has a design similar to metal Sonic but has a black paint design with white stripes.  
Weapons:  
Guns  
Abilities:  
Telekinesis; Chaos Powers; Speed  
Info: Is a robot made from the data collected about Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

Haze the Hedgehog  
Species: Hedgehog  
Affiliation: Nocturn; Knuckles Clan  
Appearance:  
Grey Hedgehog with quills that point upwards to the sky. Has a bush of white chest fur (like Shadow's) and a white ring on his stomach. Has two blood red eyes that can pierce the soul.  
Abilities:  
Speed; Quick Regeneration; Chaos Abilities; Super Transformations; Controlling Time (Ex: Stopping Chaos Control) , Bringing Back Time (Sending Silver back to an Alternate Timeline) & Destroying it; Flight  
Info: Is a hedgehog that was revived by Riruc with the power of the Emeralds. Power and Spirit were sealed inside the Chaos Emeralds for Misdeeds. Was freed because of the major usage of the Chaos Emerald's power. Hates onions and Vinegar Flavored Chips.

Riruc the Echidna  
Species: Echidna  
Affiliation: Knuckles Clan  
Appearance:  
White fur with red on his arms and Pale blue eyes. Wears black boots and boxing gloves with an index finger.  
Abilities:? (Hell I just made this guy up and I don't even know!)  
Info: Echidna from the past with a strange connection to Haze.

R&R! But no flames! I have high hopes this will turn out great. And if you have a problem with my liking of Silver then take this! (Gives the haters the Birdie Finger)

_**'**__**Its no use!'**_


End file.
